<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Honey, I Miss You by confused_carmine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024839">Honey, I Miss You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_carmine/pseuds/confused_carmine'>confused_carmine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Adventure Zone (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Canon, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:29:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_carmine/pseuds/confused_carmine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ya spray! Ya goddamn bastard!! So what if I killed yer mother, huh? So fucking what? She was in over her head anyway, trying ta get me since day one!! And yer next, ya little bilge rat! I'll fuckin' kill ya!!" </p><p>It all seems like such an empty threat in that moment, the Commodore can't lay a finger on Argo.</p><p>Gray certainly can.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Argo Keene &amp; Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Honey, I Miss You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is very short and also not proofread go follow me on tumblr @ confused-carmine</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ya spray! Ya goddamn bastard!! So what if I killed yer mother, huh? So fucking what? She was in over her head anyway, trying ta get me since day one!! And yer next, ya little bilge rat! I'll fuckin' kill ya!!" </p><p>It all seems like such an empty threat in that moment, the Commodore can't lay a finger on Argo.</p><p>Gray certainly can.</p><p>By the time the Thundermen have won the war against Gray, many are rejoicing. They've won, they're the victors! </p><p>Fitzroy doesn't see Argo, though, and that scares him. There's so much rubble, he could be anywhere. He runs along all of it, calling Argo's name. "Argo? Argo?" </p><p>A piece of long, dark hair pokes through some heavy rocks, and Fitzroy feels his heart drop. Fitzroy sprints over. His legs ache, and he feels so weak, but Argo is a million times more important than some body pain.</p><p>With quite the struggle, Fitzroy moves heavy boulders and pieces of buildings off of his friend, to find him crushed. Fitzroy picks up Argo's body, hugging him, not caring for a moment about the blood. He begins to weep for his friend. No, not Argo, not his beloved CCO. His dearest friend.</p><p>Fitzroy doesn't move from that spot for a long, long while.</p><p>Fitzroy's grief carries on into adulthood, when he becomes king, he holds the weight of the loss like his crown is made out of concrete. To try to accept this, Fitzroy builds a beautiful tribute. Paintings of Argo are surrounded by seashells, sea glass, ships in bottles and candles. Flowers, too, so many bluebells and forget-me-nots. He hires only tje best of people, and puts them in charge of making an exact replica of Mariah. He's very happy with the results, and he thinks Argo is, too.</p><p>The Commodore is long gone, now, unable go disturb such delicate peace. No longer will he be a stone prepared to ripple the waters of tranquility throughout Last Hope, and neither will Gray. </p><p>Fitzroy lays a piece of sea glass among a painting of Argo. The area around him smelled so much like the sea, he could practically feel Argo's presence there with him. It brought a grin to Fitzroy's face.</p><p>"Master firbolg sent a letter today. He still hasn't exactly...grasped letters, I don't think," Fitzroy laughed. "The concept of them, I mean. He doesn't know much about that sort of thing." Fitzroy laughed again, looking down at his hands, which were folded neatly in his lap.</p><p>"I wish you were here to see all of this, Argo, all of what we did. You, I, the firbolg, all of our friends and allies, we've all made Nua magnificent, Argo, you really would love it, I think." Fitzroy looked up at the painting of Argo, and he smiled a little wider, feeling his throat become tight. "I hope that I have, and am, doing you justice, old friend. You and your mother both." Fitzroy stands back up, off of his knees. "I'll look forward to seeing you tomorrow, my friend. For now, I have a kingdom to run."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>